A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another with the core disposed downstream of the fan in the direction of the flow through the gas turbine. The core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. With multi-shaft gas turbine engines, the compressor section can include a high pressure compressor (HP compressor) disposed downstream of a low pressure compressor (LP compressor), and the turbine section can similarly include a low pressure turbine (LP turbine) disposed downstream of a high pressure turbine (HP turbine). With such a configuration, the HP compressor is coupled with the HP turbine via a high pressure shaft (HP shaft), which also is known as the high pressure spool (HP spool). Similarly, the LP compressor is coupled with the LP turbine via a low pressure shaft (LP shaft), which also is known as the low pressure spool (LP spool).
In operation, at least a portion of air over the fan is provided to an inlet of the core. Such portion of the air is progressively compressed by the LP compressor and then by the HP compressor until the compressed air reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section through the HP turbine and then through the LP turbine. The flow of combustion gasses through the turbine section drives the HP turbine and the LP turbine, each of which in turn drives a respective one of the HP compressor and the LP compressor via the HP shaft (aka HP spool) and the LP shaft (aka LP spool). The combustion gases are then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
During normal engine operation, a ball bearing assembly can be provided to act to retain the axial position of the HP shaft (aka HP spool), and a roller bearing assembly can be provided to act to provide radial damping of the fan/rotor system. A traditional design approach consisting of an axial spring finger housing combined with a radial squeeze film oil damper can be provided to protect the bearings against damage during relatively small unbalance load situations. During these normal operating conditions, the squeeze film damper bearing requires clearance in all directions around the bearing (radial, tangential & axial) for dynamic operation. However, such axial spring finger housing contains relatively long axial spring fingers for retention of the ball bearing housing, and the long spring fingers take up space in the engine housing, add weight to the engine, have limited torsional load capability and are complicated for manufacture.
Moreover, in a failure mode that results from either a liberated fan blade, a liberated compressor blade or a liberated turbine blade, very high radial loads combined with very high torsional windup provide significant design challenges to the bearings and to the spring finger housing for the ball bearing. The radial load closes the damper gap and the radial bumper gap and creates a harmonic drive effect that loads the spring fingers in torsion. This torsion load on the bearing and its retention housing structure results in an opposing sinusoidal load distribution that twists the spring fingers enough so that the spring fingers develop cracks, which are very undesirable.